Do sonho a realidade
by HanYul
Summary: Ela, uma garota que é humilhada por todos; Ele, um homem que mudará a vida dela d'água pro vinho... O que pode acontecer? Terrivel em Summary! u.u'... SessxKag;MixSan
1. Início de tudo

Obs's:  
- Quando alguém vai falar.  
(N/A) Nota da altora.

Desclaimer: Os personagens de InuYasha, não me pertencem.

Sem delongas, a fic!

* * *

Uma escola simples como outra qualquer, alunos indo e vindo... Nada que fosse fora do comum. Tirando é claro, lideres de torcida e jogadores de baseball incomodando como sempre alguém que não fosse da mesma classe 'social' que eles.

Uma simples garota de cabelos longos e negros, olhos azuis escuro, lábios vermelhos e carnudos e bem chamativos. Usava o uniforme da escola, uma saia que ia até os joelhos xadrez vermelha e preta, a camiseta social branca de manga comprida e um colete por cima preto com o emblema da escola, as meias até o joelho branca e o sapatinho preto boneca no momento sujo devido aos outros pés que pisavam em cima do próprio. Pra acompanhar o visual, os cabelos estavam soltos com aparência de velhos e indescritíveis de tão mal cuidados que estavam, não existia brilho neles... Usava óculos fundos de garrafa o que impedia que olhassem seus olhos que brilhava rara às vezes. Essa era Kagome Higurashi. A garota mais humilhada na escola inteira, por quem? Simples... A mais popular dentre a escola inteira, Kikiyou Hatsumi e juntamente ao seu namorado, InuYasha Taishou, um meio youkai.

- Mais uma vez dessa forma Kagomezinha? Ouwn... Mamãe no mínimo, deve ter feito seu lanchinho hoje, não é? – Ria de forma histérica, Kikiyou.

- Deixe disso Ki-chan... Ela sem duvidas, catou qualquer coisa em uma boca de bueiro a comida com os ratos. – Todos que estavam em volta incluindo o time e as lideres, riam absurdamente da garota que no momento, foi salva pela melhor amiga, a única que lhe dava atenção naquela escola e não a via pelo lado de fora, e sim pelo interior.

- Por que não vão a aqueles seus spas e deixem a Kagome em paz? Arrumem algo pra fazer! – Gritou em plenos pulmões a garota abraçando a amiga e a tirando dali e longe dos olhares de todos. – Ta tudo bem amiga? – Perguntou a olhando preocupada ao chegarem a uma parte afastada da escola aonde somente elas iam.

- Obrigada mesmo Sango... Se não fosse você, jamais sairia dali... – Sorriu levemente a amiga enquanto tirava os óculos e limpava o rosto com a manga da camiseta e suspirava.

- Não se preocupe... Pra nossa sorte, já vamos embora! Só passar na sala pra pegar o material e podemos ir, isso se ainda quiser ir lá pra casa e passarmos o dia comendo doces e indo pra piscina também! – Abriu um enorme sorriso que somente ela como amiga, poderia dar.

Olhou por um longo tempo a amiga e concordou com a cabeça. Sango além de ser a melhor amiga, era considerada uma irmã pra si. Conheciam-se desde pequenas e viviam juntas quase todo o dia. Sango era um pouco alta, cabelos sempre amarrados em um alto rabo-de-cavalo que no sol tinha uma bela cor de chocolate e seus olhos tinham a mesma tonalidade, porém, chegando a um quase mel, sempre usando sombra nos olhos na cor rosa o que a deixava com uma aparência de boneca, mas nem sempre deixava isso de lado. Seu gênio forte e de querer sempre proteger a amiga, a deixava bela ao olhar de alguns garotos. Belas curvas, um sorriso inigualável e um charme escondido fazia ela ser 'estranha' ao olhar de algumas rivalidades.

Depois de pequenos pensamentos, lá se foram as duas amigas para uma pequena diversão após a escola para descontrair, mas o dia seguinte, lhes prometia várias surpresas, especialmente a Kagome ou quem sabe, Sango mesmo?

* * *

Essa é minha primeira fanfic após anos com falta de idéias... ¬¬' Então... Dêem um desconto a essa autora de meia-tigela que não presta nem pra continuar fanfics! Mas essa, eu prometo continuar!~

Até a próxima, minna!


	2. Miroku Hatsuyama

Obs's:

- Quando alguém vai falar.  
(N/A) Nota da altora.  
_Pensamento dos personagens._

Desclaimer: Os personagens de InuYasha, não me pertencem.

Sem delongas, a fic!

* * *

Mais um dia, e mais e mais humilhações naquela escola que só de olhar aqueles olhos azuis escuro, podia-se notar o desejo de sumir dali de qualquer forma. Suspirou pesadamente e foi a primeira mesa ao lado da janela e se sentou ali onde o lugar de traz logo foi preenchido pela amiga que chegou logo a cumprimentado e a fazendo se distrair para não se lembrar dos outros 'seres' que insistiam em artomentá-la todo o dia e segundo e ninguém ia a diretoria devido a tal caso devido ao medo que os professores possuíam deles e principalmente, da vitima.

- Então Ka-chan, vam... – Parou de falar assim que escutou o professor falar ao entrar na sala anunciando alguém novo a sala de aula, se surpreendera por que poucos alunos novos entravam naquela escola, ainda mais por ser a mais cara da região e ser difícil passar na prova para ganhar uma bolsa.

- Quem será que entra dessa vez? – Perguntou baixo a amiga enquanto escutava o que o professor dizia e trazia consigo um dos novos alunos.

- Bom alunos... Quero lhes apresentar o novo colega de classe de vocês, nem um pouco conhecido. Miroku Hatsuyama. Quero que os tratem muito bem e não esqueçam de lhe ensinar a matéria da próxima prova. Sente-se ali e o restante, em silêncio, por favor. – Ao terminar de falar e deixou ao menos o aluno se apresentar por contra própria em fim.

- Prazer a todas as garotas e olá aos homens... – Falou passando os olhos pela sala inteira e deixando o mais belo sorriso que conseguia lhe tomar a face conseguindo arrancar alguns suspiros e até mesmo assobios e palavras do gênero "lindo" e derivadas. – Espero que eu possa me dar bem com todos vocês. – Não era de todo o estilo 'feio' como os homens da sala o nomeava. Possuía um cabelo curtos com um pequeno rabo de cavalo, os cabelos num tom preto azulado combinando com os olhos em um negro profundo e reluzente como o brinco que levava em sua orelha de ouro por sinal.

Após ter falado, notou duas garotas em um canto da sala que não haviam dito nada, apenas cochichavam e riam baixo de alguma banalidade que sentia a vontade de descobrir. Sentou-se próximo a elas já que não tinha o mínimo prazer em sentar no fundo da sala, e a garota de olhos achocolatados, havia lhe chamado à atenção em especial.

- Olá? – Chamou a atenção das garotas as olhando com um sorriso cativante e sincero, por mais que estranho fosse vindo dele. – Como se chamam? – Perguntou educadamente.

- Kagome Higurashi. – Se apressou a respondê-lo para não precisar retomar a palavra a ele novamente, e deixar a amiga por si só, conversa com ele.

- Sango Urashima. – O olhou e arqueou brevemente a sobrancelha suspeita de algo que ele poderia fazer, já que os Hatsuyama tinham a fama mundial de serem todos absurdamente uns pervertidos e colocarem a culpa na mão falando que era 'amaldiçoada', coisa que ninguém acreditava. – Não precisa se apresentar... E se ousa chegar perto de mim com essa mão, pense duas vezes! Todos nessa escola conhecem a reputação dos Hatsuyama! – O advertiu com os olhos estreitos e deixando evidente no rosto a raiva que tinha no momento.

- Calma... Não iria fazer isso com uma bela senhorita como você. – Sorria de forma irresistível enquanto segurava a mão dela e conseguia fazê-la se acalmar aos poucos fazendo uma sutil massagem em suas mãos. – Deixe-me começar novamente e tirar a aparência que minha família causa... Não sou igual a eles! Sou muito diferente, Sango-chan! – Sorriu mais um pouco enquanto deixava as mãos sobre a dela sem deixar de fazer a massagem, o que causou em descer aos poucos a mão e começar a acariciar a coxa dela por cima da saia e logo em seguida, adentrando a saia devagar, mas parou ao receber um tapa na cara.

- NUNCA irá desfazer a impressão que sua família causa em todos, Miroku-kun! – Falou de uma forma irônica que causou arrepios até na amiga que olhava a cena em silêncio com o restante da sala que permanecia em um silêncio completo. Levantou-se bufando de raiva e saiu da sala assim que escutou o sinal tocando e deixou os dois para trás.

- Mas... O que eu fiz? – Perguntou a morena atônico e com a mão no rosto chocado com a reação dela, de todos os tapas que havia levado no rosto, aquele havia sido o pior, porém, o mais interessante de sua vida, o que fez brotar um sorriso em seu rosto. – Gostei dessa escola... – Sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para a nova amiga.

- Você foi ao ponto onde Sango-chan mais odeia... Homens pervertidos! – Sorriu como a tempos não sorria enquanto tirava a mão do rosto dele e analisava a marca dos cinco dedos que ficaria ali nos próximos dias. - E dessa vez... Ela se superou no tapa! – Comentou divertida logo o soltando e indo em direção a porta. – Vamos, temos que encontrar a Sango!

O garoto a seguiu sem comentar nada. Queria saber como era aquela garota mais a fundo, e não que tê-la para si não seria interessante, somente o fato de conhecê-la no momento, o satisfazia demais. Com a cabeça em outro mundo, acabou por esbarrar em um casal que passava e os três por fim acabaram por cair no chão, chamando a atenção de Kagome e Miroku que deram de cara com Kikiyou e InuYasha que os olhavam de uma forma ameaçadora.

- Como ousa nos derrubar? Fiz a unha ontem! – Berra a plenos pulmões no meio do corredor chamando a atenção de todos.

- S-sinto muito, não foi minha intenção! – Com educação, Miroku a ajudou a se levantar, mas foi impedido ao receber um soco em cheio no meio do rosto por InuYasha que o distanciou da namorada.

- Não ouse encostar um dedo se quer na minha namorada, seu idiota! – Esbravejava nem reparando quem ele mesmo havia socado.

- Pode fazer o que bem entender InuYasha... Mas a nossa 'amizade' de criança, já se foi a muito tempo... E não se esqueça, surpresas para você esse ano vão te aguarda! – Com raiva evidente nos olhos, Miroku se levantou com classe e foi em direção a amiga. – Ka-chan, onde fica a enfermaria? – Perguntou baixo a amiga que o olhava surpresa.

- P-por ali... – Apontou com uma certa tremedeira o corredor e uma plaquinha bem no alto escrito em belas letras e bem escura "enfermaria". Não demorou muito a voltar a realidade e pegar as coisas do amigo e a própria que havia caído no meio de tanto susto e ir correndo atrás deste.

- Quem era ele, InuYasha? – A líder de torcida perguntou se virando ao namorado com a voz mais enjoada que tinha e uma raiva que dava para ser notada em suas bochechas vermelhas.

- Como ele mesmo falou... Ex-amigo de infância... E larga a mão de ser chata, Kikiyou! – Resmungou baixo revirando os olhos âmbares e pegando as coisas dela e as próprias e a abraçando novamente pela cintura e indo para a sala de aula com a namorada cheia de chamego aos ouvidos.

_**Na enfermaria...**_

- Miroku! Fique quieto ou isso só vai piorar... – Kagome resmungava junto a ele enquanto apertava um saquinho de gelo sobre o nariz do mesmo. – Sango, pega uma atadura aí pra mim? – Pediu à amiga que os acompanhava, já que haviam se encontrado no meio do caminho.

A contra gosto, a garota deu a atadura e colocou sobre o nariz do amigo e apertou um pouco logo rindo da careta dele.

- Então... Explique aquilo sobre infância, Miroku! – Sango se sentou a frente dele junto a Kagome e esperaram a explicação do mesmo que demorou a vir.

- Bom... – Suspirou pesadamente e se ajeitou sobre a maca da enfermaria. – Eu e InuYasha éramos grandes amigos desde a infância... Depois de um tempo, eu me mudei de cidade e ele continuou aqui... Até que quando voltei, ele estava diferente e saia por aí catando todas e era pior que eu, e não Sango... Eu não sou que nem o InuYasha que dorme com várias na mesma noite. – Riu ao vê-la bufar e cruzar os braços e virar a cara. – Em compensação... O irmão mais velho dele, me contou altas coisas que InuYasha faz sem Kikiyou saber... O que pode me ajudar muito em acabar com a reputação dele nessa escola e o pai dele o mandar a um colégio interno, e o irmão dele pode chegar a vir para cá essa semana ainda... – Finalizou a história pensando bem no que aconteceria naquele tempo todo.

- Então... InuYasha não passa de um egocêntrico mauricinho metido a besta? – Perguntou já uma Kagome feliz.

- Isso mesmo Ka-chan...! – Riu com o ato da garota, mas se espreguiçou em seguida podendo escutar o sinal do termino das aulas. – Bom... Vamos para a casa garotas? – Sugeriu de braços aberto causando um ato das duas recuarem imediatamente. – Eu prometo, não fazer nada com vocês! – Ergueu os braços em alto defesa.

- Tudo bem! – Se dando por vencida, ambas deixaram ele levá-las em casa e o resto do dia passou em uma calma inexplicável a todos, exceto é claro, a InuYasha que estava agoniado com o que o moreno havia lhe dito.

* * *

E em fim... Depois de dias, mais um capitulo da fanfic! Espero que tenham gostado... '-'  
Vamos as reviews!

**syssa-chan: **Obrigada! Muitos mesmo dizem que eu tenho jeito para escrever... Mas sempre nego isso! Hehehe... Espero que tenha gostado dess cap!! Bjs

**Ayame-Kagome:** Sua peste!!! HSAIUSHUASHAUISHA... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também!! Nem vou enrrolar tanto... u_u" E vai ter muitas brigas ao decorrer!

Bom... Como mencionei nas reviews... Vai demorar um pouco para sair o 3o cap já que irei começar outra fanfic! :x  
Bom... Até o próximo cap!~

See ya, minna!


End file.
